La maison de poupée
by Ayame-yui
Summary: Univers alternatif sans magie. Pansy doit faire un cadeau à son ami Draco et passe devant La maison de Poupée. Draco s'y rendra aussi et rencontra Harry, le fabriquant de poupée.
Voilà un nouvel OS.
Les persos ne sont pas de moi mais bien à J.K ROWLING. Et merci à ma bêta pour la correction

En espérant qu'il vous plaise, bonne lecture =)

* * *

 **La maison de poupée.**

 _Univers alternatif sans magie._

En ce jour de pluie, dans un quartier de Londres, se situait une boutique peu commune. Une maison de poupée. Le fabriquant, un beau jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année à l'air angélique, créait et fabriquait des poupées en porcelaine. Selon son humeur la poupée dégageait une certaine émotion, une certaine aura. Certaines étaient joyeuses, d'autres tristes. Harry Potter, le fabriquant, concevait ces poupées d et elles étaient parfaitement uniques. Il y a peu de temps il s'était même mis à la confection des habits de ces poupées.

Pansy, une jolie jeune brune, devait aller dans cette boutique pour faire un cadeau à son ami Draco. Draco, grand blond à l'air noble, collectionnait ce genre d'objet unique ou ancien. Bref, Pansy savait que son ami blond allait apprécier une poupée de ce jeune fabriquant.

Elle entra donc dans la boutique, faisant tinter la cloche, mais ne rencontra personne. Les poupées étaient toutes joliment exposées et la boutique était principalement dans les tons verts, argents et bleus marine.

-Je suis à vous dans deux minutes ! La voix d'un jeune homme brisa le silence de la boutique.

La jeune femme attendit donc et elle vit arriver un jeune homme de son âge avec de long cheveux brun et des yeux verts magnifiques.

-Une poupée … Pansy n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'exprimer à voix haute.

-On me le dis souvent mais je suis bien humain. Harry rit doucement. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de remarque. Que puis-je faire pour vous, mademoiselle ?

Pansy devait avouer que ce jeune homme était très charmant et qu'il serait tout à fait au goût de son ami Draco.

-Je cherche une poupée pour un ami. C'est son anniversaire et il aime ce genre de chose. Mais je ne sais pas laquelle choisir …

-Comment est votre ami ?

-Et bien il peut être extrêmement manipulateur mais également très tendre.

-Uhm … C'est une personne intéressante. Voyons voir … Harry fit le tour du magasin en regardant ses poupées. Il devait en trouver une qui correspondrait à l'ami de sa cliente. Harry sorti une jolie poupée blonde aux grands yeux bleus. Elle avait l'air extrêmement douce mais il y avait dans ses yeux une pointe de malice. Je peux vous proposer celle-ci.

-C'est assez … Draco est blond lui aussi.

-C'est un grand hasard. Elle conviendra à votre ami ?

-Je ne suis pas sur que la robe rose lui plaise …

Le jeune fabriquant ria de bon cœur.

-Effectivement. Je peux changer la tenue sans aucun soucis.

-Du vert alors.

Harry regarda dans un tiroir et sortie une robe verte et argent style robe chinoise. Pansy approuva et le jeune fabriquant changea la poupée.

Le garçon emballa la poupée avec soin avant de faire un emballage cadeau. Pansy régla la somme et pris le paquet avec soin avant de quitter la boutique. Elle ne manquera pas de parler de ce beau fabriquant à son ami.

 _ **Quelques semaine plus tard.**_

Draco Malfoy, PDG d'une grande société, marchait tranquillement dans les rue de Londres lorsqu'il passa devant la « Maison de Poupée ». C'était dans ce magasin que Pansy avait trouver son cadeau d'anniversaire et la poupée était tout simplement sublime. Il se souvenait vaguement que Pansy lui avait parler du fabriquant mais il ne se souvenait plus de cette partie là. Pris de curiosité il entra dans la boutique. Il fut surpris des couleurs choisies : vert, argent et bleu marine. Les poupées étaient toutes soigneusement posées assez haut. Sûrement pour éviter les enfants se dit le blond.

-Je suis à vous dans quelques minutes ! La voix douce mais forte venait de l'atelier.

-Je peux attendre.

Il occupa ce temps en regardant les poupées une à une mais une attira son attention. Elle lui ressemblait quelque peu et c'en était troublant, blond au yeux gris.

-Veuillez m'excuser pour cette attente Monsieur.

Un jeune, de taille moyenne, fin avec de longs cheveux brun, un teint de porcelaine et des yeux verts magnifiques fit son apparition.

-Une poupée … Le blond resta subjugué quelque instant pas cette beauté.

-Vous avez tous la même réaction. Mais je vous rassure Monsieur je suis bien humain. Que puis je pour vous ?

-Mon amie m'a offert une vos poupée pour mon anniversaire.

-Oui je me souviens, vous a-t-elle plu ?

-Oui très. Celle-ci me ressemble. Draco désigna la poupée garçon qui lui ressemblait.

-C'est vrai effectivement. Croyez moi que ce n'est que pur hasard.

-Il à l'air si innocent … Vous ne l'a vendait pas ?

-Non désolé pas celle-ci. C'est la enfin le … bref c'est mon premier. C'est la seule que je me suis promis de garder. Mais elle est tellement belle que je pouvais pas la laisser chez moi.

-Oui c'est vrai. Accepteriez vous de prendre un café avec moi ? Draco se gifla mentalement.

-Et bien … vous êtes direct. Je ne connais même pas votre nom.

-Désolé. Ce n'est pas dans mon habitude. Draco Malfoy.

-Enchanté, je suis Harry Potter, humble fabriquant de poupée. J'accepte votre invitation Monsieur Malfoy.

-Ce soir ? À 18 heure ?

-D'accord.

Le blond partit en lui promettant d'être là à l'heure ce soir. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Harry d'accepter un tel rendez-vous. Mais cet homme … Il avait juste envie de le connaître et pour être tout à fait exacte il était tout à fait son genre. Il était très solitaire et n'avait aucun ami alors une sortie lui ferrai du bien. Ce fut donc avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'Harry se remit au travail.

Le blond lui, rentra rapidement au bureau afin de rapidement finir son travail. Il ne voulait pas manquer ni arriver en retard à son rendez-vous. Et puis il devait se changer aussi. Il n'allait pas y aller en costume cravate.

A 17H30 chacun quitta son travail. Harry monta en haut de sa boutique et regarda ce qu'il pouvait mettre. Il se décida pour un jean brut, un haut gris et un gilet gris. Il peigna ses longs cheveux avant de redescendre. Le blond était déjà là, habillé d'un pantalon gris et une chemise verte.

Harry ferma le magasin et se laissa guider par le blond. Draco emmena le fabriquant de poupée dans un café chic pour prendre une petite collation. Bizarrement le courant passa vraiment très bien entre les deux hommes et aucun n'hésita à raconter son passé.

Harry appris que Draco était le PDG de la . Ses parents étant décédés il avait du reprendre l'entreprise alors que lui aurait aimé être médecin. Mais il ne se plaignait pas, il menait une vie confortable et avait de précieux amis.

Harry lui raconta sa courte vie. Ses parents étaient également décédés lorsqu'il avait un an et il a été élevé par sa tante plus comme un serviteur que comme un enfant. Lorsqu'il eu 18 ans un notaire était venu le voir pour lui annoncer que ses parents lui léguait cette boutique. Il fit alors un apprentissage et repris la boutique de ses défunts parents.

Draco tenait à raccompagner Harry chez lui. Sur le chemin le blond se blessa à la main bêtement.

En effet, en sortant son téléphone de sa poche il fit tomber ses clés. Il se baissa pour les ramasser mais étant focaliser sur Harry il ne vit pas la bouteille cassée et se blessa avec du verre.

-J'ai ce qu'il faut pour te soigner.

-Merci.

Ils rentrèrent donc tout les deux dans la boutique. Harry souleva un rideau et monta un escalier suivit de Draco. Le blond était la première personne qui allait découvrir son lieu de vie.

L'appartement était dans les tons clairs assez épurés. Harry n'avait pas beaucoup d'effet personnel. Draco regarda les quelques photos qui étaient accrochées au mur pendant que le brun était parti dans la salle de bain chercher la trousse de secours.

-Ce sont mes parents et mon parrain. Mais je n'ai aucune nouvelle de lui.

-Il me dit quelque chose. Comment s'appelle t-il ?

-Sirius Black. Viens t'asseoir.

Le blond s'assit donc le canapé pendant que Harry lui soigna la main avec une extrême douceur.

-Merci Harry.

-De rien. Harry parti ranger sa trousse et il remarqua bien vite que son petit blessé ne semblait pas vouloir partir. Uhm … Tu veux manger avec moi ?

-Avec plaisir, si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Non, que veux tu manger ?

-N'importe mais je vais quand même t'aider.

-Si tu le souhaite.

Harry regarda dans son frigo et dans ses placards pour se décider à faire des pâtes à la bolognaise.

Draco reparti chez lui assez tard en laissant un bisou sur la joue du fabriquant..

Après ce premier rendez-vous ils se revirent assez souvent. Ils allèrent au Zoo, au parc ou simplement boire un café ou un verre. Finalement chacun commençait à avoir de sacré sentiment l'un envers l'autre. Ils s'en rendaient comptes. Mais un événement précipita la mise en couple de Harry et Draco.

Comme assez souvent, Draco passa à la boutique de son petit fabriquant. Et visiblement son petit brun était en difficulté avec un client. Il vit une chevelure rousse et une certaine musculature. Il n'y avait aucun doute. Il s'agissait de Ronald Weasley, mannequin. Ce type collectionnait les conquêtes, fille ou garçons, d'un soir.

-Monsieur Weasley, si vous n'êtes pas ici pour acheter une poupée ou faire une commande je vous demanderais de sortir de ma boutique.

-Voyons Harry, ne soit pas si méchant avec moi et accepte mon invitation. Et appel moi Ron voyons …

-Monsieur Weasley, je vous ai déjà dit que je refusais votre invitation. N'insistez pas s'il vous plaît.

Le roux attrapa Harry par le poignet assez violemment.

-Arrête de m'appeler Monsieur Weasley !

-Vous me faites mal ! Lâchez moi s'il vous plaît.

Draco arriva à ce moment. Il fit lâcher Ron et mis Harry derrière lui.

-Vous êtes qui vous ? Vous ne voyez pas que je discutais avec Harry !

-Il vous a dis non Monsieur Weasley.

-Vous êtes qui ?

-Draco Malfoy, le petit ami d'Harry. Laissez le tranquille. Il y a bien d'autres de jeunes filles et jeunes garçons naïfs qui réchaufferons votre lit.

-Tch' . Le garçon roux reparti sans rien trouver d'autre à redire.

\- Merci de m'avoir sauvé. Un moment passa avant que Harry ne reprenne. Mon petit ami ? Je veux bien moi. Murmura le petit brun.

-Il t'a fait mal, fait moi voir. Draco pris doucement le poignet de Harry pour y voir que celui-ci commençait déjà à se colorer de bleu.

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Mon petit ami ?

-Ce n'est pas réellement comme ça que je voulais te le demander mais oui. Allons mettre de la glace dessus.

Draco, qui connaissait bien la boutique et l'appartement de son brun, l'emmena et pris une poche de glace pour la mettre sur son poignet.

-Tu as mal ?

-Non ça va, ne t'inquiète pas autant. J'espère qu'il ne reviendra plus.

-S'il revient appelle moi d'accord ? Draco enleva la poche de glace et constata que Harry avait tout de même un bleu autour du poignet.

-Tu restes dîner ce soir ?

-Je ne peux rien refuser à mon adorable petit-ami. Mais j'avais plutôt penser à t'inviter au restaurant.

-Je ne peux rien refuser à mon noble petit-ami. Le jeune fabriquant ria doucement.

Le blond se pencha doucement pour raviser les lèvres de son petit-ami avec un tendre et chaste baiser. Il avait déjà à moitié loupé sa demande alors il voulait que le reste soit parfait.

 _ **Quelques années plus tard.**_

Un jeune homme accompagné d'une petite fille entra dans la « Maison de Poupée » pour acheter une poupée à sa filleule. La boutique était vraiment très jolie avec toutes ces nuances de bleus et d'argent sans oublier les jolies poupées toutes aussi belles les unes que les autres.

Le jeune homme patienta quelque instant avoir de voir arriver un magnifique garçon. Il avait les cheveux aussi blond qu'il en était presque blanc et extrêmement longs, des yeux aussi vert que des émeraudes les plus purs et une peau nacrée tellement blanche. Ce garçon semblait vraiment irréel.

-Vous êtes une poupée ? Demanda le jeune client client totalement subjugué.

Le fabriquant laissa échapper un rire gracieux et léger sans pour autant répondre à la question. « Que puis je pour vous ? »

-Je voudrais une poupée pour ma filleule. Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de cet être si angélique.

Le fabriquant aida la jeune demoiselle à choisir sa poupée.

-Dis, comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda la fillette.

-Je me nomme Nozomi qui signifie espoir en japonais.

-Oh … La jeune fille pris sa poupée avec soin.

Avant de sortir de la boutique le jeune homme remarqua une photo. Un couple se regardait tendrement. L'un était blond avec les yeux gris et l'autre avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux émeraudes. Ces deux personnes rappela tout de suite le jeune fabriquant et il voulu lui demander qui était ces personnes. Mais en se retournant la boutique était vide.

Il sorti avec une étrange impression,ce garçon était-il réellement humain?

* * *

Une petite review?

J'ai beaucoup de projet mais ils ne sont pas encore totalement écrit.

A bientôt.


End file.
